legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures-Portable Version
This is the walkthrough for Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures on the DS. Barnett College When you first press "New Game", you start out at Barnett College as Indiana Jones (Professor) with Marcus Brody as your partner. What you want to do is go into the door that says "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Once you've done that, go into the door that says "1". Choose "Story" since it's the only option and winning this level is required to move on through the game. Raiders of the Lost Ark The Lost Temple After watching the clip, you'll find yourself in the jungle as Indiana Jones, with Satipo as your comrade. Walk forward until you discover some yellow stars coming out of the ground. Change into Satipo and go towards the stars. You'll notice a shovel on the screen. Press "A" to use it and dig up the barrel. Satipo can dig because of his excavation ability. Now smash the barrel. Make sure to collect the studs that disperse from the barrel. Now hold "A" to build the bricks on the ground into a platform. Jump up on it and keep going until you've reached the ground above. As Indy, get on the brown pad and press "A" to swing on your whip to the other side. Indy has a whip, so only Indy can use brown pads. Have Indy come towards the screen, where you'll see some blocks. Build them into a rotary. Go up to it &, with your finger/stylus, spin the handle, raising a bridge so Satipo can cross too. Now jump on the large grey square thing, & Satipo will also. Then, the gate falls so you can continue on through the level. Special Treasures Now, what you've all been waiting for. The locations of Artifact Pieces & the Red Brick. 1. For the first artifact piece, you'll have to get 3 map pieces. The best way to do this is to destroy everything in sight. Unfortunately, destruction can't solve everything. 2. The second artifact piece is hidden on a ledge beneath where you first face the natives. You have to destroy the barrel to reveal the hidden pieces. Then build them together to make the 2nd (but probably your 1st) artifact! 3. The third artifact is above the statues you built to get Satipo across the chasm. To get there, climb up some stairs to the right of the statues. 4. The fourth artifact is right above the entrance where you blew out the torches. Come back to this level after you have a monkey character. Red Bricks 1. Secret Characters 2. Fertilizer 3. Disguises 4. Silhouettes 5. Beep Beep 6. Ice Rink 7. Fast Fix 8. Super Slap 9. Treasure X2 10. Fast Dig 11. Fast Build 12. Artifact Detector 13. Treasure X4 14. Poo Treasure 15. Super Scream 16. Character Treasure 17. Treasure X6 18. Regenerate Hearts 19. Parcel Detector 20. Disarm Enemies 21. Treasure X8 22. Treasure Magnet 23. Treasure X10 24. Invincibility Category:Games